<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>onychophagy by arsonistearth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538261">onychophagy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonistearth/pseuds/arsonistearth'>arsonistearth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), karlnap - Fandom, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DreamSMP - Freeform, M/M, Minecraft, karlnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonistearth/pseuds/arsonistearth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl suffers from nail bitting disease..all because of sapnap.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>karljacobs x sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. nail biter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time in days Karl finally looks at his nails. He had been ignoring them because he was to afraid to see what the cause of the pain was.</p><p>He knew what is was though.</p><p>He had just been lying to his friends when they asked him why he hissed everytime he pressed a key on his keyboard.</p><p>Why Sapnap always smirked when he did...</p><p>You see Sapnap and Karl have a thing..</p><p>A Fling.</p><p>A ongoing thing that has progressed from<em> just</em> friends to<em> maybe</em> something more.</p><p>Every-time Karl thought about their relationship he'd bite his nail deep in thought.</p><p>And Sapnap knew what he did to him..</p><p>Oh boy did he love it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. no time for lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Karl begins his 'adventure'</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry if this isn't the best its only my first time writing a Karlnap like this but if you have anything to say about how I can make it better let me know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"C'mon Karl you can't keep ignoring us! We're worried" Bad comments making his in-game character run around Karls in little circles. Alex walks up besides him and nods his head in agreement.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, it's probably because I got a splinter a couple days ago and forgot to take it out." Karls blatantly lies hitting Bads' character over and over again until he got to half a heart making bad shout out.</p>
<p>Alex shakes his head and stands in-front of Karl "Sheeessh dude, make sure you take care of that. It could lead to infections and nobody wants that." The hint of uncertainty laces his voice as he speaks, he could tell Karl wasn't saying the truth but its not like hes going to call him out infront of everybody. He makes a note to talk to him later about it.</p>
<p>"Yeah, your right, I'll...go take care it now." Now, he feels bad for lying but at the same he promised Sapnap not to even speak a <em>word</em> about their relationship. Who knows what could happen. "On that note im gonna hit the hay, Night guys." He disconnects from Minecraft shutting down his monitor as chorus of goodnights flood his headphones. Exiting out of Discord he turns the lights off to his office grabbing his iPhone and walking out the door.</p>
<p>He flops onto his bed staring at the ceiling in thought. He never liked lying, especially to his best friends but if they knew about what was going on between him and Sapnap there's endless reaction that could be produced. Dont get it wrong that he knows that they are all very good people and not one bit judgmental but honestly you'd never know. Humans are strange.</p>
<p>Theres a buzz in his pocket. He picks the right side of his body to reach across to grab it. As the artificial light fills his pale face he reads the first thing that pops up besides people tagging him in Tweets and Likes.</p>
<p>Sapnap - 1m</p>
<p>He sighs and sipes up on the message.</p>
<p>-Hey, you up?- it reads, severals bubbles pop up but seconds later disappear</p>
<p>-yeah I am.- he puts his phone down to the side getting up to stretch. Sitting in-front of the computer for the last 7 hours really takes a toll on your spine. After a couple of cracks and walking the post-stream wary off he returns to his phone with a new message.</p>
<p>-wyd?- it reads. That's always the first thing he says to get Karl 'in the mood'. Even though they are 1,000 miles away from each other Sapnap still has a way with words. Oh lord.</p>
<p>-I was just stretching. Now I'm going to take a shower.- He replies because as vague as possible hoping sapnap would take the hint.</p>
<p>10 seconds later the notification goes off again, -oh really? send pics.- of course he didn't. </p>
<p>Karl can only imagine what hes' doing at the moment. Sprawled out across his bed, phone in hand and the other in a not so pleasant place.</p>
<p>He thinks about what he should say. After a few minutes of typing and deleting he leaves him on read. Rather that then say something completely out of pocket.</p>
<p>Standing up he walks to his bathroom door that was closed because for some reason it got very cold and he didn't want that air to go into his warm room. He pauses and thinks then retreats back to get his phone. Looking down once again he sighs and grabs it.</p>
<p>'this is a bad thing to get myself into..'</p>
<p>Stripping himself of his beige sweater, he opens the phone to the camera app and takes a low angle photo of his chest. Only the bottom part of his neck and the middle part of his torso visible. Nothing more, nothing less. A sense of guilt washes over him.</p>
<p>"This better be enough because I'm not giving anything else." he grunts sending the semi blurry photo to him.</p>
<p>Brushing it off he gets naked, turning the shower on, knob turned all the way hot.</p>
<p>Steam bounces off the pearly white walls. He steps in and whistles, the burning water sizzling on his skin but at the same time comforting. Almost like how it would be to hug Satan or a very hot fire. Not that hugging satan is comforting, just hot.</p>
<p>He takes some shampoo in his hand and massages it in hair hair to get the suds all over. The feel of boiling water running down his back and the nails scraping along his scalp pulls him into a deep thought.</p>
<p>'I need to stop this relationship or whatever the heck you'd call this.' He leans forward to wash the soap out. 'Its not going to be healthy for me or him in the future. I cannot develop feelings. Who knows what I'd do'</p>
<p>He'd now been in the shower for hours when a ding brings him back to reality. Peeping one eye out of the shower he's careful not to get any left over shampoo in his eye. Thinking it was his roommate yelling at him to get out he reaches a hand out to take the phone to give a sorrowful reply when instead he sees Sapnaps name.</p>
<p>'of course' rolling his eyes he multitasks turning the shower off and putting in the passcode for his phone at same time.</p>
<p>-can you call?- </p>
<p>Oh how he wants to say no. He longs for the day he'd be able to say no to the younger male. That won't be for awhile though.</p>
<p>Typing into the reply bar he says -yes, give me a minute.-</p>
<p>Shaking off the extra water, he wraps a towel around he frail body, when walking out he stops to stand in-front of the mirror. Brown strands fall in his face as water droplets cascade from them. The smell of lavender shampoo fill the air as he stares.</p>
<p>'God Karl,' he shames to himself 'you really are a mess.' shaking his head he heads to his dresser not bothering actually put clothes on. Instead pulls out a pair of batman boxer briefs.</p>
<p>'It'll do I guess' Slipping them on another text reminds him of what he was going to do.</p>
<p>-hello??- he grills, then another one -are you there??-</p>
<p>He grumbles and says -yeah, I'm ready when you are-</p>
<p>Several seconds later he gets alert on his phone.</p>
<p>Incoming call...SapNap</p>
<p>Waiting a second, he answers.</p>
<p>Soft whimpering comes from the other end.</p>
<p>"H-hello? Karl?"</p>
<p>The sound makes him feel a type of way. Not a good one that he wants to feel in this moment.</p>
<p>"...hey.."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>